F/A-35 Joint Strike Fighter
NOTE: This is the Tarakian Joint Strike Fighter, while it and the Real world JSF share the same design, i will list what sets them apart from the real world JSF. Armament Variants and Upgrades *'F/A-35A Cottonmouth:' Conventional Take off and Land. The F/A-35A Cottonmouth was the first variant developed and developed for the Tarakian Airforce, it is equipped with a Mark-61A2 20mm 6 Barreled Gatling Gun with 540 rounds. *'F/A-35B Python:' Vertical/Short Take off and Land. The F/A-35B Python was originally intended for the Marine Corps but after sometime the Marine Corps dropped the order for 40 Pythons and instead these 40 Aircraft went to the Tarakian Airforce. *'F/A-35CV Sea Viper:' Carrier Variant. the F/A-35CV was developed for the Tarakian Navy as a replacement for the earlier F/A-18A/B/C/D models in service with the Tarakian Navy, the F/A-35 has a widened body, folding wings to reduce carrier footprint, strengthend landing gear and an arresting hook, the Sea Viper can take off from both Conventional steam catapulted equipped carriers and Electromagnetic Aircraft Launch System (EMALS) equipped carriers in which the Sea Viper was Designed for. *'E/A-35CV Super Neptune:' Electronic Warfare Carrier Variant. Very similar to the Sea Viper, the Super Neptune is designed for Electronic Warfare and has replaced the E/A-18G Growler in most of the Carrier based electronic warfare squadrons. *'F/A-35D Boomslang High Alpha Advanced Trainer (HAAT):' *'F/A-35E Death Adder Interceptor:' Perhaps one of the most interesting variants of the TJSF Family. The Death Adder Interceptor has seen use since 2048(When I get more specs worked out, I will post more) *'F/A-35G Copperhead Fighter Bomber:' *'E/F-35H Mamba Electronic Warfare Fighter:' The Air Forces version of the E/A-35 Super Neptune, but much different. *'F/B-35 Boa:' The true dedicated version of the F/A-35G Copperhead, the Boa has a increased munitions capacity and capability for Bunker Busting Munitions. *'F/A-35X Hellcat:' Retooled TJSF with forward swept wings and GE F222-GE-600, designed for the use of dog fighting. Like the Death Adder, it is one of the most interesting variants in use by the Tarakian Airforce, with a total of 230 produced thus far. *'T/F-35A Cottonmouth:' Cottonmouth Training Variant. Cottonmouth developed as a twin seater for training pilots, it can be used for training but also as front line fighter if needed. *'T/F-35CV Sea Viper:' Sea Viper Training Variant. Same as the Cottonmouth but built on the Sea Viper Frame for Carrier training. Export Variants *'F/A-35P Chucao:' Patagonian Airforce Variant. Cottonmouths ordered by the Federal Republic of Patagonia, the F/A-35P is identical to the Tarakian Airforce F/A-35A and is unmodified do to relations with Patagonia, the "P" model retains all the advanced features of the "A" model. The F/A-35P has been specially weathered for the Patagonian Climates and is also winterized. *'F/A-35 Block 18+ Boomerang II: '''Local Australian pattern being produced by the Commonwealth Aircraft Coporation. *'F/A-35I Adai: ' Proposed Variants *'F/A-35PCV:''' Proposed Patagonian Navy Variant. Sea Vipers proposed for the Patagonian Navy for use on their Hastings Class Aircraft Super Aircraft Carriers, Specially weathered for Patagonian climates and also winterized. No orders have take place. Category:Tarakia Category:Aircraft Category:Naval Aircraft